grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker Jenkins
Peter "Tucker" Jenkins 'was a student at Grange Hill during 1978 to 1982, played by Todd Carty. Tucker's friends are Benjamin "Benny" Green, Alan Humprhies and Tommy Watson. Tucker is also the uncle to Patrick "Togger", Timothy "Tigger" and Lucy Johnson. 'Series 1 (1978) ' Tucker almost immediately gets into trouble on his first day by Mr Foster for flicking an elastic band at Trisha Yates, who he nicknames Pongo. Tucker is confused when he isn't assigned a form, so Mrs Munroe takes him to the office to check. Tucker waits outside a while and Mrs Munroe knows where to put him. On the way to his new class, they bump into Ann Wilson, who's going to be in Form One Alpha with him. Tucker is put in front of Trisha Yates and flicks a ruler at her and Trisha takes revenge by hitting him with the ruler. Tucker and his friends, Alan Humphries and Benny Green are excited about their first swimming lesson. Tucker and his mates decide to throw Justin Bennett in the swimming pool and are caught by the grumpy caretaker, Mr Garfield. They are let off with a warning. At the next swimming lesson, Benny looses his medal in the pool, so he, Benny and Alan go back into the pool and throw in floats and benches and they have a race. Justin sees them and tells on them to Mr Garfield. The boys are given detention, but Tucker disagrees that it isn't fair, so they are banned from the pool. Tucker decides to explore an abandoned factory with both Benny and Justin. They race around upstairs on an old trolley. They here people arriving and make a run for it. However, Justin falls from the side of the building and is taken to hospital. Mr Starling, Tucker and Benny's mum decide the boys should get corporal punishment for their own good. Tucker puts himself forward to be the first year school council representative. New boy Michael Doyle and Ann Wilson also put themselves forward. Tucker and Michael loose out to Ann Wilson as one Alpha's candidate. The flintlock pistols are stolen and suspicion falls on Tucker's form and another first year form. Tucker tells Benny that he reckons it was Michael Doyle because he got in trouble with Miss Mather, which is overheard by Trisha Yates. Tucker, Alan and his friends get Michael after school to make him give back the flintlock pistols. 'Series 2 (1979) On the first day back after half term, Tucker gets into bother with new headmaster, Mr Llewellyn, for messing about and smashing a window. Tucker along with Benny, Alan, Joseph "Hughesy" Hughes and Simon Shaw decide to climb the weather tower. When they are thrown out of the backstage room, Benny is locked in and they decide to come back after school to get him out. A fire is started when lit candles are knocked to the ground after Benny and Simon engineered a plan to frighten Tucker. Tucker, Alan, Hughesy and Simon are hauled up infront of Mr Llewellyn, but Simon takes the blame in the end. 'Series 3 (1980) ' Tucker's class decide to have a laugh by telling Tucker that their project was due in, when in fact it was the end of the week. Tucker asks to borrow Tommy's and uses his lunchtime to copy it up. In Mr Sutcliffe's lesson, Tucker presents his project work and say's it's on time. Mr Sutcliffe tells Tucker it doesn't have to be in until Friday. 'Series 4 (1981)' In series 4 and the second part of his third year, Tucker is is initially blamed for the vandalism in the school after he coincidentally is in the areas where it occurs Tucker decides to take part in the competition to design a new school magazine cover. He also offer to help decorate the school hall for the school dance. Tucker witnesses Booga Benson and his friend wrecking Mr Baxter's office and until Mrs McClusky knows who is responsible, she has cancelled all events. Tucker realises all the hard work people have put in and how much Cathy Hargreaves and her friends have rehearsed, he tells Mrs McClusky. Tucker also wins the school magazine the design competition and wins £10 and says he's going to buy some premium bonds.The school holds the dance and then Tucker, Benny, Alan, Susi and Pamela leave. They are stopped by Booga Benson, who the police are after. Booga and his friend chase Tucker. When they catch up with Tucker, they beat him up and Tucker ends up with a broken rib. 'Series 5 (1982)' Tucker only appeared on screen a few times this year. He stopped Gripper taking Samuel "Zammo" McGuire and Gordon "Jonah" Jones' chocolate bar, and then he and Alan took a bite out of it as a reward. Mr Hopwood got Tucker to make sure no one came into the boys toilet after Roland Browning locked himself in. Tucker got Pogo a part in the revue in exchange for the ticket sales job, but Pogo wasn't happy when he found out he would be dancing with the girls. Also for the school revue, ticket sales needed increasing, so Tucker and Alan decided to organise a raffle for some champagne. Mr McGuffy wasn't pleased when he told Tucker he was seen coming out an off-license with cider, but Tucker corrected him and told him it was champagne and it boosted the ticket sales. Tucker saves the school revue from embarassment by singing his song about Mr McGuffy, entitled 'Strange Bill of Grange Hill'. 'Series 26 (2003)' Tucker gave his nephew, Togger Johnson and his friend, Andy Turner, a lift to Grange Hill on their first day. Tucker drove them straight into the playground. New teacher, Mr Malachy, approached Tucker and told him about the sign on the gate, which states parents cars are not allowed past the gate. Tucker replies and says he isn't a parent, so it's OK. 'Series 31 (2008)' 30 years since he began as a student himself, Tucker visited Togger to give him advice and convinced him to stay on at the school. After giving him much needed advice, Tucker rode away from the school on his motorbike. Category:Pupils Category:Characters